ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion
History Some of the world’s most renowned heroes were the Orions, First becoming with Manhattan firefighter Anton Nilson in 1963, then followed by Mexican heroine Maria Juárez in 1991 and then with Tyler Pilman in 2016. Origins The true origin of the Orions remain a mystery, the first Orion claimed to have been chosen by an object he dubbed the ‘Starheart’ which bonded with him after a moment of selfless sacrifice and the stories of his successors have remained very similar. The Heart is believed to be of Aldaar origin as it appeared only months after their Arrival, but all attempt at analyzing or communicating with the object have been met with failure. Anton Nilson (1963 – 1988) The first Orion, Anton Nilson, was imbued by the Heart during a parahuman-hysteria riot in New York. A firefighter by trade, Nilson rushed into a burning building on the verge of collapse to save a trapped family, just as the building came down around him, he was imbued by the heart and survived. In the aftermath, he became a local hero and soon one of the world’s first superhero when he fought Malice and defeated, one of the worst’s very first supervillain. The press giving him the supranym of Orion due to his radiance. Despite being African-American, Anton Wilson would spend his superhero career remaining fairly apolitical, voicing himself in favor of equality on certain subject but not maintaining the same stances or opinion as his friendly-rival Centurion would be known for. After a long and eventful career, Anton Wilson sacrificed himself absorbing the energy of a nuclear bomb, Saving El Paso in the progress. No remains are ever found and Anton was presumed deceased. The United States Government proclaim February 20th, the day of his death, the National day of Remembrance, dedicated to all heroes who fell in the line of duty. Maria Juárez (1991 – 2012) It would take three years for the heart to reappear, this time choosing Maria Juárez as its second bearer. Although already a hero and mutant with standard brick powers, Maria was imbued after she opted to remain behind to buy time for her allies to stop a demonic incursion on earth. The heart’s imbuement would allow her to not only survive but escape her situation, leading her to a very prolific career as the world’s greatest hero. Maria would meet her end in 2012 during the Tzari invasion in the orbital battlefield above earth. She is believed to have died after repeated bombardment from Tzari capital ship weapons. Tyler Pilman (2016 – Present) Last of the Orions, Tyler Pilman, a Louisiana teenager, was empowered while attempting to stop a school shooting in his hometown on the third day of the 2016-2017 school year. In the aftermath of which he was sent to Ravenhold by Legion leader Centurion. Powers & Abilities Orions are imbued with top tier brick abilities, including strength and endurance, but unlike standard brick abilities manifest certain quirk; such as allowing the wielder to grab water as if it were a solid or allowing them to lift objects whole when they should logically break (such as lifting a car by a side view mirror.) Orions are also gifted with flawless health, an immunity to disease and poisons, and the ability to hold their breath for hours. All Orions have shown a progressive change to their bodies, with it slowly shaping itself to an ‘idealized’ state. All Orions are capable of flying at supersonic speed in both atmosphere and vacuum, although their perception are only minimally enhanced, meaning they require technological assistance for long distance accuracy and guidance. The last power of the Orion, dubbed ‘Star Fire’ is a powerful energy projection capable of disintegrating virtually anything. This ability is the only power ever known to be able to truly damage impervium. Costume All three Orions have worn a very similar set of costumes through their history, the Iconic white and black bodysuit with a white and golden star emblem on their chest along with a simple black domino mask. Category:Lore Category:Cape Legacy